


Sweet Dreams

by Guest6Draggo



Category: MegamanX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest6Draggo/pseuds/Guest6Draggo
Summary: Axl wakes from a nightmare and Lumine wakes up to see him gone from bed.
Relationships: Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman)
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Dreams

Lumine woke up to the sound of crying...it was 3 in the morning and he was very tired. He sighed and got up to see axl wasn't in bed with him and walked off to find axl. He thought to himself.

"what is axl doing up at this hour...?"

He then began to hear the cries more and...turns out. It was Axl. Lumine was confused..what is he doing crying at this hour? Is he alright? What made him this way?? He then knocked on the bathroom door. Axl heard the door and got up to open it.

"I-I'm sorry I took too long did I? Haha..."

He tried cracking some kind of joke but Lumine hugged Axl close; and began to comfort him.

"Axl...if you've had a nightmare...just tell me..I thought I lost you..."

Lumine gently kissed Axl on his head. Axl hugged lumine close; clinging onto him like a child, and sobbed..

"I thought I lost you lumine...you were controlled by sigma and..you were in pain..."

Lumine sighed hugging Axl continuing to comfort him, and rubbed his cheeks gently.

"Sigma won't do that because you, X, and Zero will stop him. And after all...you ARE a very brave hunter, Axl~"

Lumine began to give Axl kisses all over his face as Axl began to squeal a bit hugging him close. 

"Yeah..! That means I can save you like the prince saves the princess!~"

Axl happily kissed Lumine as he kissed back Axl, lovingly and then they both went back to bed continuing to give love and affection to eachother.

"Lumine...?"  
Axl looked into Lumine's eyes as his cheeks turned red.

"Yes, Axl...?"  
Lumine replied to looking into Axl's eyes.

"I love you...a-alot..."

"You're such a sweetheart...~"

Lumine replied back and began to spoil him with alot of kisses.  
Axl purred like a damn cat and immediately pulled Lumine into a passionate long kiss before they went back to bed. Lumine gently rubbed Axl's head and gently ran his fingers through his hair; causing him to fall asleep. Then Lumine grew tired and peacefully slept with Axl.


End file.
